Gears according to the present invention are suitable for vehicles. They have a relatively large infinitely variable transmission control range and therefore allow operation of the internal combustion engine along a preferential characteristic in the family of characteristic curves. This may be, for example, the line of minimum fuel consumption or else a line for a good acceleration behavior. As such gears also have relatively good efficiencies, fuel can be saved. As there is no tractive force interruption, they also have a superior acceleration behavior. Their automatic operating principle contributes to the comfort of driving. The gear according to German Patent Specification 3,147,447 C2 or according to European Patent Specification 0,081,696 comes closest to the present invention.